


快去吃嫩牛五方

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 每 一 个 字 都 是 假 的每 一 个 字 和 现 实 都 没 关 系架空/OOC/拉郎/粮食向无差
Relationships: Fleta | Kim Byung-Sun/Profit | Park Joon-Yeong
Kudos: 3





	快去吃嫩牛五方

**Author's Note:**

  * For [04](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=04).



> 每 一 个 字 都 是 假 的  
> 每 一 个 字 和 现 实 都 没 关 系  
> 架空/OOC/拉郎/粮食向无差

朴俊映见到拎着行李箱进来的新队友的时候，别提多别扭了。  
队友们都出门采购了，他因为重感冒而留守在家，刚灌完一杯感冒药，酸苦的味道从舌尖一直窜进喉咙，整个脑袋都氤氲在一片药味里，脸皱成一团，鼻子倒因祸得福勉强通了点气。经理喊他：“俊映啊——”  
他应该预料到的，毕竟今天就是休假的最后一天。但被感冒病毒侵蚀的大脑根本没办法思考那么多，他只是趿拉着拖鞋，头晕脑胀地飘出宿舍：“什么事啊？”  
“来见过Fleta选手。”  
朴俊映的大脑像被水草绞住船桨的齿轮，很艰难地转了两圈——在短暂的迟疑里他已经走到了两人面前：“哈？”  
“Fleta选手今天来报道，——昨天我宣布这个消息的时候你已经睡着了。”  
朴俊映吸了两下鼻子，一双卧蚕衬得眼神单纯无害，甚至有点懵懂：“啊……Fleta nim。”  
金炳善垂眼笑起来，声音温和得像泉水，又居高临下、毫不客气地往朴俊映耳道和脑子里直灌：“Hi profit nim.”  
在短暂的僵持中，在从社交礼仪常识里挤出下一句寒暄之前，朴俊映扭头打了个惊天动地的喷嚏。

总之是这样了，也不知道是不是他们八字不合。早先在天梯里整个你死我活暂且只算是狭路相逢，他们作为两支平分秋色战队的自由人，被扔在同一剪辑里无数次，在联赛里交手的场次多了，连专门互相击杀的cut都有，同样的镜头反反复复用了几百遍，每天死在对方手下的尸体摞起来能有五层楼高，猎空、黑百合、半藏、源氏、黑影……应有尽有，种类齐全，死法丰富，任君挑选。  
但朴俊映自己都没想清楚，为什么会变得有些微妙呢。  
不该是因为录制节目在后台和朋友吐槽“观众每天拿我和Fleta互相比”时被正好擦肩而过的金炳善听到了吧。不该是因为在直播间里查Fleta数据的clip被好事者dona给当事人播放了吧——而被dona回来的clip清楚地呈现：Fleta尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，未置一词。不该是因为前脚听到Fleta所在队伍拆家的流言就果断在直播里表示“我和Fleta绝对不会一个队伍”后脚就被教练叫走开会了吧。  
总之是很微妙。  
他知道金炳善很高，以前没少在线下赛碰面过。但双方都恭敬地半弯着腰，还真看不出来什么。他在初次以队友身份相见时缓慢仰头的动作，夹杂着重感冒对记忆功能和反应能力的损害buff，让他回忆起来总有种莫名的耻辱感，大有“跳起来痛击对手的膝盖”的意思——虽然朴俊映其实也是高高瘦瘦细细的一根竹竿，单论体型比金炳善只能有过之而无不及。  
但太别扭了。朴俊映把头扎进碗里，塑料的碗太轻巧，盛着的大酱汤差点扣他一脸，他嘴里喊着块蘑菇含含糊糊地哼了一声，赶忙扶好碗抬头，正好迎上对面金炳善探询的眼神。  
波澜不惊只维持了极轻微的一个瞬间，简直像幻觉。金炳善噗嗤笑出来，是不加掩饰的孩子气的那种观察目光。金炳善放下碗，纤细的食指戳了戳自己的嘴角：“俊映nim。”  
操，脸上有东西吗？朴俊映伸手刮刮自己的嘴角，什么都没有——如果不算胡乱沾到的水渍。他有些疑惑又有些埋怨地瞪回去。  
金炳善的目光依然像观察小动物似的、玩味的：“另一边。”  
朴俊映从自己脸上摘下一粒豆腐碎渣。  
不过是餐桌上的一枚涟漪罢了。但这朵涟漪层层叠叠推到岸边激起的，却像是滔天巨浪，简直要把朴俊映拍倒在沙滩上。

朴俊映收到金炳善组队邀请的时候差点打翻了水杯。他疑惑地看过去，金炳善的位置就在他旁边：“那个……教练叮嘱我们要磨合一下。”  
“可是我和朋友约好了要双排……”朴俊映几乎是出于本能地拒绝，脸不红心不跳地扯来一个平行世界的朋友当挡箭牌。  
金炳善歪歪头，好像不觉得意外也不觉得难为情：“那下次我再和俊映nim约时间好了。”  
“要不……”朴俊映在好友列表里翻出Fleta，发了组队邀请过去，“先排着吧，等到时候我再跳车好了。”  
己方有朴俊映的老熟人：“啊！这不是绝对不会和Fleta选手在一个队的profit选手吗！”  
朴俊映百口莫辩，想哀嚎又想钻进桌子底下不出来，或者有没有什么魔法能让他立刻消失。  
“可我们已经在一个队了呀——”金炳善的声音温和，语气也是不温不火的，语气词倒是很俏皮地上扬，“都是命运喔。”  
他俩话都不多，报点，报大招，报集火，简洁明了。直到金炳善在激烈紧张的加时开了午时已到，被对面源氏反弹，和朴俊映双双阵亡。  
两个人盯着“战败”不约而同哀嚎起来。  
“金炳善你怎么回事啊！”  
“我的我的，”金炳善低低地笑个不停，仿佛觉得很有趣，“下一把肯定能赢。你朋友还没上线吧？”  
“咳，”朴俊映有些心虚地戳了戳自己的脸，“还没呢。”

战队要拍张合影，算是向粉丝们汇报动态。金炳善差最后一局天梯没打完，朴俊映拽着队友一起围观。  
激素刀确实爽啊……他暗自腹诽，眨着水汪汪的眼睛，娃娃脸上全是向往和赞叹。——虽然也没什么好羡慕的，他又不是不会源氏，又不是不能一把刀砍翻全场。  
但确实赏心悦目。他看着入了神，队友从他和墙之间的缝隙挤出来先走了，留下朴俊映黏糊糊地挂在墙上，一直到金炳善打完，摘下耳机回头。  
“啊……”朴俊映就像被按了暂停键一样，干巴巴地站直身体，“那个，该拍合影了。”  
“好。”  
队友们已经在训练室中间的空地站好，靠边的两个位置是留给他俩的，经理拖长了调子喊着倒计时，朴俊映着急忙慌绕过椅子的时候绊了一下，重心不稳正好往身边的人撞过去。他习惯黏着人，自然而然伸出双臂抱住那人的腰，朝镜头露出笑容，好看的卧蚕托着两枚亮而甜的眼波。  
金炳善整理刘海儿的手顿了一下。  
“炳善啊你的手遮住脸了——再来一张！”  
金炳善把手落在朴俊映瘦削的肩上，另一只手比了个剪刀：“好。”


End file.
